Cry Me A River
by LadyKaresse
Summary: The Death Eaters attack Hermiones house and she stuns them all...except one. He hurts her in the worst way possible and then becomes twistedly obsessed with her. STRONG R RATING CONTAINS RAPE -inspired by Dracos4eva story-
1. Rape

(AN: This story is inspired by Draco4eva's story 'When it Rains' in which Hermione is raped by Lucius Malfoy. Not my usual style because I usually write romances between the two but I decided to give this a go because we all need to try new things every once and a while! This is a strong R rating people so be cautious of what you read. And if you're wondering about the title yes I was listening to Justin Timberlakes song 'Cry Me a River' –for some odd reason because I really don't like his music- but anyway enough rambling and on to the story!)  
  
Full Summary- Hermiones home is attacked by Death Eaters and she manages to defend herself from all but one. Lucius Malfoy. He hurts Hermione in the worst way possible and then becomes twistedly obsessed with her. Meanwhile Hermione is trying to rebuild her life facing reality that she's going to have a baby and a stalker who seems intent to posses her and make her life a living hell. Can she rise stronger then before or will she crumple and fall at the feet of her child's father damning both herself and her baby to live a life of torment?  
  
Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione sighed and drew her knees to her chest. She stared out the window. It was late and the stars were bright and the moon out yet everything looked sad. As if something terrible where about to happen. She sighed and pulled on her robe brushing a lock of chocolate hair out of her eyes and examining her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't beautiful by any means but certainly lovely, waist length chocolate hair fell into perfect curls, pale creamy skin perfect and flawless as that of a perfect gem, and warm honey eyes, with just enough curves in all the right places. She crawled into bed and had just shut her eyes when she heard her mother scream and voices shouting spells. Quickly she grabbed her wand and ran downstairs. She gasped. Death Eaters 10 of them. One noticed her and was about to curse her when she dodged.  
  
"*PETRIFICUS TOTALUS*" She shouted seeing the man collapse she quickly turned her attention to another death eater, "*PROTEGO*" She cried blocking a stunning spell  
  
"*AVADA KE-"A Death Eater began  
  
"*STUPEFY!*" She shouted seeing the Death Eater fall she quickly bolted, just barely dodging another killing curse. Never noticing the whole while an 11th member of the group drifting in the shadow of the kitchen watching her intently with keen eyes. After all the Death Eaters had fallen due to stunning spells she bolted over to her fathers side dropping her wand in the process. The figure who had hid in shadow stepped behind her un- noticed still picking up her wand and tossing it to the far side where she wouldn't have been able to get it.  
  
"Daddy are you all right?" Hermione cried tears streaming down her face. Her father smiled wincing at her blood leaking out from a wound in his head. She groped behind her for her wand but touched a leather boot instead. With an extreme sense of foreboding she looked up into the malicious silver eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She glanced and saw her wand 20 feet away from her and swallowed.  
  
"My, my, my you are a pretty little thing aren't you mudblood?" He purred softly his eyes roaming from her face to the delicate curve of her breast. She saw a fallen Death Eaters wand barely a foot and a half away. Quickly she bolted for it but he swiftly kicked it out of the way and she fell. Immediately she pushed herself up and stood glaring at him her chin raised. If she was going to die she was going to give him one hell of a fight. To her surprise he chuckled softly, "Fiery little thing aren't you?" He said extending a gloved hand he gently caressed her face. She jerked away.  
  
"Go to Hell you son of a bitch." She snapped, the smile faded and like lightening she felt a blow on her face her hand flew to her cheek and she glared at him.  
  
"It seems that you haven't learned obedience to your superiors." He then sneered at her father and raised his wand, "but what can I expect from one raised by filthy muggles."  
  
"NO!" She cried realizing what he was going to do  
  
"*AVADA KEDAVRA*" He shouted and with a flash of blinding emerald light her father went limp and lifeless. She glared at Lucius Malfoy shaking with rage, words and actions could not describe what she felt like doing to the man. So instead she settled for something that she'd regret until the end of her days. She slapped him. The elder Malfoy appeared unfazed by the pink hand print on his usually flawless face.  
  
"You bastard...I can not describe what I want to do to you...but if I had my wand I'd figure out something." Then to her total surprise Lucius walked over and picked up her wand tossing it to her. She caught it looking suspicious.  
  
"A duel Ms Granger, no Unforgiveables...if you win I leave and never disturb you again, but if I win however..." he grinned maliciously, "you will suffer greatly for daring to strike me." Thinking that nothing he could do would be worse then killing her father right in front of her she raised her chin defiantly.  
  
"Deal." She said he smirked.  
  
"Very well Ms Granger." He raised his wand in unison with Hermione and they just stared each other down for some time. Cold gray eyes met fiery honey eyes. They both lowered their wands and barely nodded their heads...then the duel began.  
  
"*DEMENTHROS*" He shouted sending a misty black substance towards her  
  
"*EXPECTO PATRONUM!*" The silver otter met his spell and it disappeared. Lucius smirked.  
  
"Very good Ms Granger they've taught you well...*TRELLATHIN*" He snapped Hermione dodged the spell, it blew a decent size hole in the living room wall.  
  
"*HALKONDRA*" She screamed, Lucius barely dodged a speeding black panther as it went straight towards his chest.  
  
"So you know Dark Magic as well pet? Well two can play that game..." prepared to face a deadly curse Hermione prepared to dodge not expecting what happened next, and later she regretted it, "*EXPELLIARMUS*" Her wand flew from her hand and into the hand of a smirking Lucius Malfoy. She fell to her knees stunned, with a smirk he tossed the wand to the side.  
  
"So much power...so much beauty..." he removed his gloves and caressed her face with a clean and cold hand. She shivered jerking away he lowered his hand and regarded her coolly, she met his gaze boldly, "if only you had been a pureblood...I wouldn't have to do this...no you would love it...you will anyway." He said this as if to convince himself more then anything. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet and dragged her upstairs. She struggled but he was far to strong for her he kicked open the door to her parents bedroom and threw her onto the bed stripping off his cloak and tossing it to the side. He drew his wand again, "*BINDROS*" he muttered and Hermione felt her arms and legs part against her will bound to the bed posts. She struggled realizing what he was going to do.  
  
"No..." She choked out, "please anything but this kill me anything but this..." He didn't seem to hear her at all. In fact his silver gray eyes had become devoid of any trace of sanity. Roughly he stripped off her clothing and claimed her lips in a harsh, brutal, and...Possessive kiss. She struggled to get free but to no avail she watched horrified as he striped off his clothing and pinned her down even further. She shut her eyes trying to hide the tears that were falling down her lovely face.  
  
"Hush pet..." he purred before he forced himself inside her. She screamed in pain. Never had she felt any pain such as this, he was tearing her apart from the inside thrusting and thrusting intent only on his task of causing her pain and giving himself pleasure. After what seemed like an eternity he came crying out softly. Tears fell down Hermiones face as he pulled out of her she screamed again. He got off the bed found his wand and undid her bindings. She curled up into a ball tears falling freely. He dressed slowly taunting her.  
  
"Go away please go away..." She whispered. After her buttoned the last button of his shirt he turned to her and placed a long finger on her pale lips.  
  
"Not a sound pet not a word of this to anyone or next time I won't be so lenient." He purred and disapparated. She stared at where he had stood, how could he do anything worse then what he had just done? Crying she hugged herself tighter lying in a pool of her own blood. Why did it feel as if he were still here? As if he were still looking at her so tauntingly...still standing over her so threateningly. He was the devil who wore the face of an angel.  
  
"Go away please go away..." and she almost heard his taunting silky drawling voice saying 'I'll never go away'  
  
(A/N: What do you think? I hope you liked it the next chapter should be up soon thank you!) 


	2. Grimuald Place

(A/N: Here's chapter two of 'Cry Me a River' I had my friend read the first chapter before I posted it and she was crying, I personally didn't think it was that good but o well anyway on to chapter 2!)  
  
Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione had quickly cleaned the sheets and disposed of the clothing she had worn. Then she had showered several times and dressed trying to shake the feeling of his presence. She walked hesitantly downstairs, the Death Eaters were still there their unconscious forms littering the floor along with both of her parents corpses. She found her wand and picked it up and cast the spell that would summon Aurors. Immediately Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks appeared. Tonks ran up to her.  
  
"O my God Hermione are you all right." Hermione nodded  
  
"T-They c-came last night...I w-would have summoned you early b-but I was d- dueling w-with one of them and... he disappeared b-before I c-could d-d-do anything." Hermione burst out into tears, how badly she wanted to tell them, how badly she wanted to see them arrest that bastard Malfoy and lock him into Azkaban or receive the Kiss even. Tonks hugged her  
  
"It'll be all right Hermione everything will be fine." *No they won't nothing will ever be fine again Tonks* Hermione thought  
  
"Get her things and take her to Headquarters..." Moody said his voice grave, "damn Granger if this had been any other time I'd congratulate you and demand you become an Auror. Ten Death Eaters...Merlin..." Moody muttered *but I didn't get the 11th one...the one who hurt the most...* she wanted to tell him. God but she feared not only for herself but also for her friends. Who knew what Lucius Malfoy would do to them, or what other ways he would find to hurt her.  
  
"Come on Hermione get your things..." Tonks said with a comforting hand on her shoulder, Hermione nodded silently and went upstairs flashes going through her mind  
  
*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*  
  
He dragged her upstairs, she tried to fight he slammed her against the wall almost making her lose consciousness...  
  
"Bitch..." He hissed  
  
*+*+*END FLASHBACK*+*+*  
  
Hermione staggered and Tonks helped her to steady herself. Hermione swallowed back tears.  
  
"I'll get your things Hermione...where's your room?" She asked Hermione swallowed.  
  
"T-third door on the l- right." The third door on her left...her parents room...her torture room...  
  
"All right stay here I'll be right back..." Tonks said and headed up to her room her bright orange hair disappearing from sight when she entered Hermiones room. Hermione hugged herself, he was everywhere...in the walls...in the very air...Tonks reappeared a few moments later Hermiones trunk floating behind her, "There you go, you're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow anyway...Harry and Ron are at Headquarters already." Tonks took Hermiones hand and they both apparated to #12 Grimuald Place.  
  
"HERMIONE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?" The two boys rushed up to her. When they hugged her Hermione felt different...she felt...safer...but he was still there.  
  
"I'm okay..." she said tears falling from her eyes and wondered what her two friends would do if she told them. Harry would go out and find Malfoy and kill him slowly, Ron would make the death so slow that it would have made the Dementors kiss seem a mercy.  
  
"Are you sure? Oh wait till you hear this Hermione! Lucius Malfoy is on OUR side now AND he's going to be the DADA teacher at Hogwarts this year isn't that mad?" Hermiones heart stopped  
  
"W-W-What?" She stuttered  
  
"Yea I know he showed up here and got introduced as an Order member mad this world huh?" Harry said shaking his head  
  
"I don't trust him a bit." Ron said crossing his arms scowling, "Draco Malfoy MAYBE just MAYBE but Malfoy Senior? What happened to his change of heart?"  
  
"I-Is h-h-he here?" Hermione said Harry nodded  
  
"In a meeting about the attack on your family." Hermione fought the urge to vomit  
  
"Hermione!" She turned and face Molly Weasley who was standing at the end of the stairs, "Come now we need you at the meeting to explain to us what happened." Her heart stopped and she clutched Harry tightly.  
  
"C-can Harry and R-Ron come?" She stuttered hoping they would make her feel safe  
  
"All right deary now come, come." Hermione walked slowly downstairs clutching to Ron for support when they opened the door and entered the kitchen terror filled her. There he was. Sitting there so casually as if the woman he had just raped wasn't standing in the room. True he did watch her and there was the same look in his eyes as there had been after he had raped her. The eyes that said 'don't tell or else' she swallowed and forced herself to look away from him and at Dumbledore who was smiling kindly at her.  
  
"Now Hermione please explain what happened after you stunned the ten Death Eaters." Dumbledore said, Hermione almost burst and told him everything. No, she couldn't. She shivered badly and Harry and Ron both supported her up, she doubted anyone else saw it but she caught the flash of anger that crossed the face of the senior Malfoy for a split-second before his face became a mask.  
  
"T-t-there was an 11th Death Eater...h-he'd been h-hiding in the shadows...h-h-he's the one who k-killed my f-father." Tears cascaded down her face and she wiped them away with the back of her hand, "w-w-we d-d- dueled I l-lost." She took another deep breath here was when the lying would begin, "t-the he tried to u-use the k-killing curse but I dodged it...then faked b-being d-dead." Pathetic but right now she couldn't come up with a better story.  
  
"Why do you have several bruises may I ask Ms Granger?" Snape drawled Hermione stared at her bare arms surprised and then touched her face and throat. Bruises from his hands...  
  
"I don't know..." She said with genuine shock, she hadn't even noticed the bruises. She touched one and felt a sharp pain.  
  
"Now, now it's all right Hermione..." Molly chided healing her wounds. Hermione felt a bit better, wrapping her arms around herself she tried to steady her furiously shaking body. He was watching her. Subtly. But never the less watching her, she was acutely aware of him now, every calm breath he took every beating of his black heart she could almost hear. As if she were waiting for him to do something...but he wouldn't dare...no not now...  
  
"C-c-can I g-g-go please." She stuttered she needed to get out now, or she'd run  
  
"Yes of course Ms Granger get some rest." Dumbledore said gently, Hermione nodded and turned bolting out the door tears falling freely from her eyes as she ran upstairs into the room she slept in while at Grimuald Place and threw herself onto the bed wrapping the blankets and sheets around herself as if they would shield her.  
  
"Hermione are you all right?" Harry's voice called from the other side of the door  
  
"Fine just t-t-tired..." She stuttered  
  
"Are you sure Hermione if you need to talk Ron and I are here to listen." Harry said  
  
"I j-just need some rest...I'll b-be fine." She said *Bull shit* a voice in the back of her head told her *just tell them they'll understand* she pushed the voice aside  
  
"All right...but if you need to talk we're here Hermione." The two headed back downstairs and Hermione cried a little harder. Slowly she cried herself into a fitful and restless sleep.  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door that woke Hermione with a start. She stared at the door apprehensively.  
  
"Come in." She said praying that it was Harry, Ron, Ginny, or one of her other friends. Instead walked in the man she now feared above anything else. She tried to scramble away from him, to shout for aide but her muscles weren't working and her throat was clogged. What was she going to do now?  
  
(A/N: sorry to cut you short but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter anyway REVIEW PEOPLE!) 


	3. Questions with No Answers

(A/N: Thank you my dearest and loveliest reviewers! You really motivated me for this chapter, I'm sorry about the Cliffie on the last one but it was a good place for the story to break! Oh and to those who think my portrayl of Hermione is a bit messed up then yea it is because the girl was just RAPED after all)  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione stared at him eyes wide with fear she scrambled into the corner not able to scream as he quietly shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door and stared at her a grin on his face.  
  
"Such an obedient little pet." He purred softly, "they wouldn't be to happy with you if they found out about us." He said walking up to her  
  
"Go away...please please go away." She whispered shaking furiously.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that? It was so hard just sitting there and watching you...not being able to touch you..." He reached out a hand and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes before sighing sadly, "this however is neither the time nor place, damn Order members." He muttered before giving her a hard and brutal kiss, "but never fear pet I'll be back..." With that and a loud crack he disapparated. Hermione was shaking furiously. She clammored over to the bath room and threw up. Standing slowly she stumbled towards her bed and wrapped the covers around herself and cried more then she had before. God why was he after HER why HER. What had she done wrong? Why was she being punished like this? Why did he want HER the mudblood he hated WHY? Inside her head she heard a piece of advice her mother had once given her *What happens happens and we have to go through it head held high, we can't change the past Hermione, but we can put it behind us and get on with our lives* she sniffed and wondered How can I go on? How can I go on after rape mother? All the pain...he's still here...he's everywhere...in the air...in the walls...slowly she began to cry herself into a fitful sleep.  
  
Lucius sat down alone in his study and poured himself a glass of brandy taking a sip as he flipped through the papers on his desk. He had joined Severus to spy on Dumbledore and those twits for his master, it had taken a lot of convincing. More time and energy then Lucius liked to put into things but the reward was beginning to become very sweet indeed. Slowly he picked up a picture of the mudblood. She was sitting down with Potter and Weasley by the lake smiling and laughing...looking happy. He lowered the photo and took another sip. Why did he want her? Why did he need her so much? He had hoped that after the previous night his cravings would leave him. But they were still raging. When he had seen her, covered with his marks he had to fight the intense urge to grab her and take her again. Then seeing her alone and scared in her bedroom had increased that temptation. In fact he was amazed with his own patience. Slowly he lowered the glass his eyes darkening with anger. How DARE that little whore clutch Potter and that Weasley brat and be disgusted by HIM? That little mudblood whore! Standing he threw the glass of brandy into the fire seething. Something about the broken glass and spilt liquid brought him back to his senses. He needed a woman...more specifically he needed HER. Sitting back down he removed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write his letter a grin on his face. All he needed was a little patience and that girl would either be his by her own choice or he'd simply use the Imperius Curse.  
  
(A/N: Odd and not as dramatic chapter but it had to happen. Oh and about Lucius yes I know he seems to be acting a bit calm for an overly obsessed stalker but that's how he works, he's subtle and manipulative, he's willing to bide his time FOR NOW. And another warning I must warn you that there will probably be some more scenes of rape. This is not one of those stories where it only happens once and then everyone saves the girl and everything go's all happily ever after, this is dark and very angsty so if what I've wrotten so far has given you a queasy stomach the back button would do you good.) 


	4. Time heals all

(AN: Yes in case you haven't noticed this story shall be updated daily or every other day. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors because my computer does not have any of the correction stuff and I am very BAD at English I'm surprised my teachers never kicked me out of class for sheer stupidity. Anyway thanks a bunch for the reviews I love each and every one of you –blows them all a kiss- now onto the story!)  
  
Disclaimer- why do we have to write these every damn chapter?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione washed her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and her hair was a mess. She didn't care. Maybe if she stopped looking the way she had...he would leave her alone. Shivering she stumbled back into her room. There was another knock on the door. She froze. No he couldn't be back.  
  
"Hermione? It's me Ginny can I come in?" came the voice of the Weasley daughter, Hermiones breathing became easier but it was still slightly on edge.  
  
"Yes." She said trying to force a smile as the Weasley girl walked in and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" She asked kindly  
  
"F-f-fine." She stuttered as she rocked herself back and forth.  
  
"Well is there anything you'd like to talk about? Anything at all?" Ginny said and Hermione had the jolting feeling that she knew. But how could they know? She didn't want anybody to know but yet so badly wanted to tell someone. To have some of this burden lifted off her shoulders.  
  
"N-n-nothing." She said and a nasty voice in her head said *liar, just tell them all they want to do is help* meanwhile another voice nagged *they'll never treat you the same again, they'll be disgusted with you it was all YOUR fault...* "No." She said out loud, "it was not my fault it was not my fault." She repeated as she rocked back and forth Ginny hugged her  
  
"Of course it wasn't your fault that your parents died Hermione. Everything will be all right, they say time heals everything." Ginny said with a small smile, "but Hermione if you need to tell me anything Ron, Harry, and I are always here for you, don't forget that." With that she stood and walked away leaving Hermione to her troubled thoughts.  
  
Ginny walked up to Harry and Rons room and opened the door. The two had been playing chess when she had left and neither of them had made a single move since.  
  
"Well? Did she tell you anything?" Ron asked, Ginny shook her head sadly.  
  
"No nothing...I wish I knew what was wrong with her, her parents dying must have been horrible but she's been acting to withdrawn for it to be just that..." Ginny said shaking her head and sitting down.  
  
"She seems so frightened, she'd barely let me hug her after the meeting before she bolted up to her room, you guys I'm worried..." Harry said raking a hand through his already untidy hair.  
  
"Maybe we should ask her again-"Ron began when Ginny cut him off  
  
"In time she'll tell us, let's just give her space now that's what she needs most. She'll talk when she's ready." Ginny said sternly, the two young men sighed in defeat  
  
"I just wish she'd trust us enough to tell us..." Harry said sighing and moved his knight to attack Rons queen.  
  
Lucius stared deeply into the fire his gray eyes alight. The day after tomorrow he would begin his teaching position at Hogwarts and would be that much closer to her. With a satisfied smirk he moved back to his desk and removed the file entitled 'Hermione Granger' he opened it and began flipping through it. In neat order were her grades from 1st-6th year, the scores she had gotten on her O.W.L.'s and varying things about her academics. He ignored all this and began flipping through the photos. Some of them were muggle photographs and she didn't move but just stood still smiling up at him. He lowered the picture slowly as his mouth salivated. If he didn't have her soon he'd go mad. He neatly put away the file and went to the drawing room. Severus Snape was sitting there waiting for him.  
  
"Severus I need you to do something for me." Lucius said, Severus looked up and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What?" He asked shortly  
  
"That Mudblood, Granger, I want her and I want you to bring me a few locks of her hair for a Polyjuice potion." Lucius stated calmly, Severus slowly lowered the glass he had been holding.  
  
"Have you touched her Lucius?" Severus inquired in a level tone  
  
"I had her already and I want her again, but the Order of the Pheonix Headquarters is not the best choice...for obvious reasons." He added  
  
"And what do I receive if I do you this favor?" Severus asked leaning back in his chair  
  
"You want her as well Severus, I saw the way you looked at her old friend, I'll pay for a Polyjuiced whore for you." Lucius said seeing his friends eyes widen in surprise Lucius smirked, "don't bother trying to deny it Severus." Severus remained silent  
  
"Very well Lucius." Severus said standing, "now if you'll excuse me I must be leaving, Dumbledore will note my absence if I am away any longer." Lucius nodded and watched as Severus Disapparrated. He smirked once more, yes...for now the Polyjuiced whores would have to do. But soon enough he'd be close enough to her to use –if needed- the Imperius Curse.  
  
Severus threw off his cloak and scowled. Damn Lucius to Hell, raping that girl. He poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey and sat down in a black leather chair. He had to admit the temptation of having Hermione had become rather strong for him of late, but he refused to believe that had he been in Lucius' place that he would have done the same thing. He lowered his drink and leaned back thinking. How to get those hairs...and he most certainly had to get them. If he didn't Lucius would have his head and besides, Polyjuice whore or not if the girl looked like Hermione...then he would be satisfied. Finishing off his drink he apparated to Grimuald Place wondering how in the name of hell he was going to get those hairs.  
  
(A/N: yes Severus is thrown into the mix. Hope you all enjoy it –grins- and leave me a nice review!) 


	5. think later

(AN: Here it is chapter 5 the last update until Monday Im sorry to say. Any suggestions for endings or pairings are highly valued thank you very much!)  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione sighed heavily and got out of bed reluctantly. It was time to get on with the day. She couldn't spend her whole time in fear. That would let the bastard win. And she wouldn't let that happen. As she changed into a large t-shirt the door opened. She spun fearfully around.  
  
"Ms Granger?" It was Snape, she let out a small sigh of relief but her breathing was still unsteady  
  
"Y-y-yes professor." She stuttered  
  
"I need a few locks of your hair." He said bluntly, her eyes widened  
  
"What? Why?" She asked running a hand through her hair  
  
"I know what Lucius Malfoy did to you Ms Granger." He said, Hermione fell flat on the ground staring up at him eyes wide.  
  
"No...no...please....don't tell anyone..." She said tears falling from her sad chocolate eyes that had once been so bright and full of life. Severus walked up to her and placed a hesitant yet comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I will not, the hairs will be used to attempt to get him away from you I promise." Severus said, Hermione stared up at Snape. Snape nice? The world really was going to hell in a handbasket.  
  
"A-A-all right." She stuttered out and removed a few locks of hair from her head. Snape took them and slipped them into a glass vial as if they were a precious metal, "P-professor?"  
  
"Yes Ms Granger?" Severus asked looking at the girl, tears were streaming down her flawless face and she looked up at him with trust...even hope...he shook himself out of his stupor for a moment to listen to the girls reply.  
  
"Thank you...don't tell...please...I want him to stay away." She was shaking furiously, feeling for one of the few times in his life a rush of pity Severus nodded.  
  
"Of course...get some rest Ms Granger." Severus said before disapparating.  
  
*/*/*/*  
  
"Well, do you have them?" Lucius asked barely able to keep the excitement out of his voice. Severus nodded and handed him the glass vial.  
  
"There, now stay away from the girl Malfoy." Severus said, to his surprise Lucius chuckled  
  
"I have no intention of doing that Severus...oh no none at all...I intend to keep her as mine...maybe I'll even share her with you." Lucius said, Severus clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"The girl. Is currently shaking with fear in her room Malfoy, if you touch her again it may cause her more harm then either of us can possibly imagine." Severus snapped  
  
"Oh don't worry I won't use force...well much anyway." Lucius said with a chuckle and with a smirk he turned to Severus, "come now Severus we have our reservations of Madame Klaras." Severus pushed his rage to the other side of his mind. He would think of something later, with his emotions riled up he would be of no aide to Hermione. Until then he would enjoy the whores.  
  
(AN: Not my best piece of work but it had to happen!) 


	6. Again

(A/N: Chapter 6 of 'Cry Me a River' thank you my dearest and loveliest reviewers. Chapters will resume showing up every day except on Saturdays and Sundays because those are the days I go out all day and have no time to type these chapters –except on the rare occasion when they may be updated-. Keep on sending in your reviews, ideas, and suggestions. For those who wanted this to end up LMHG it wouldn't be a romance because what woman could love the man who's repeatedly raped her? Also those who want this to be HGSS then that's also a possibility. Also I'm thinking of posting my story 'Thrown into Hell' on this site. It's a LMHG pairing and it's a romance. On this site I can be detailed -w00t- unlike on Fanfiction.net where I have to skip over all the good smut! Now enough of my ramblings on to Chapter 6 which you have all been ever so patiently waiting for!)  
  
Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione gently closed her trunk. She ran a hand through her hair and took a few deep breaths. She was back at Hogwarts. She walked towards her own bed and threw herself on to it. Being Head Girl she had gotten her own room, but she did however share a common room with the head boy. A certain Draco Lucius Malfoy. When she had seen him in the common room sitting casually and reading it had scared her senseless. The resemblance between the two Malfoy men was uncanny. But seeing Lucius at the feast had made the fear she had felt at seeing Draco seem like the fear one gets when a child pokes you and says 'boo'. The Senior Malfoy had been discretely watching her, his eyes alight with hidden lust. Whatever Snape had tried obviously hadn't worked. She closed her eyes and began falling into yet another fitful sleep. Dreams more like flashes, of her rape. As she tossed in her sleep her eyes clamped shut and a pained expression a shadowy figure entered the room. Lucius Malfoy stepped towards her bed and gently brushed a lock of chocolate hair out of her shut-eyes. He would have to remember to thank his son for telling him the password, although the boy didn't know his specific REASONS for wanting to know the password. With a soft click he withdrew his wand and cast silencing charms around the room. That soft click caused Hermione to bolt up. She stared at him for a moment in too much shock to even scream.  
  
"I told you I'd be back pet." He drawled calmly as he threw his cloak to the side. Hermione remained still as he pulled down the blankets that had been wrapped around her petite frame. He slid his hands beneath her thin pajama shirt and cupped her breasts as he kissed her.  
  
"No!" She cried trying to push him away, to her surprise he pulled away.  
  
"Now we can't have you screaming now can we pet?" He purred and drew his wand, Hermiones eyes widened horrified knowing what he was about to do, "*IMPERIO*" he snapped. Hermione felt her body lighten, as if she were floating away..."now that's a good little pet. Undress." He ordered, Hermiones body automatically moved to do his bidding while the real Hermione was locked inside unable to escape as she felt her body react. She struggled but then pain would come, so she'd stop and then try to fight again. When she realized she was naked a blush crept up her cheeks, "so perfect...just as I remember." He drew her to him slowly and trapped inside her own body Hermione feared what he was going to do next...  
  
(AN: To all those on fanfiction.net this is where the story stops I'm sorry to say but there may be tiny children reading this and the next part is a bit detailed! But those who are reading this on adultfanfiction.net needn't fear because your chapter continues WUHAHAHAHA!) 


	7. HELP ME ANYONE

(AN: This chapter is really messed in which Severus will get some aide from unexpected places to help protect Hermione! Things will come together soon never fear!)  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hermiones Imperiod body looked up to watch the well toned figured of Lucius Malfoy get out of the bed and begin dressing. He watched her and stared at how the sheets revealed her hard nipples. He leaned over and kissed her deeply savoring how her Imperiod body kissed him back in kind.  
  
"Ahhh so perfect and obidient now pet...this is better don't you think?" He kissed her neck and cupped her breasts, "but alas I must go before we get...interuppted. But no worries I'll be back and we can continue..." With that he strode to the fireplace and flooed back to Malfoy Manor. Hermiones Imperiod body stood and began to head towards the bathroom to shower. Meanwhile the real Hermione trapped in her body shell was praying to whatever God existed that someone ANYONE DAMN IT would help her.  
  
*/*/*/*  
  
Severus paced his office his black eyes bright with frustration. Lucius was more persistant then he had ever seen him before. Sure the Malfoy Senior had wanted women before but he had never seen him go this far to get one. Severus sat down in his chair and began to pour himself a scotch when someone swearing loudly attracted his attention. He stood and drew his wand and stepped outside his office door. He was surprised to see a young woman wearing black robes standing up brushing off the dirt. He took in her appearence eyes widening. Her waist length platinum blonde hair was perfectly curly, her face was unflawed except for a scar across her right eyebrow, and her eyes were a sharp piercing gray. She looked up at him.  
  
"Severus Snape?" She asked cooly her composure absolutely perfect.  
  
"Yes, who are you?" He demanded, she smiled a smile that was charming yet glazed with ice. She truly looked like the epitome of an ice queen.  
  
"Simone Alexandra Malfoy, the future daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger, I'm here to help you." She said calmly that smile changing into the famed Malfoy smirk before his eyes.  
  
(AN: sorry have to cut you off here but REVIEW and the next chapter will be up tomorrow) 


End file.
